Mud
Mud was a Pokemon owned by Gabe, now he is currently Ray's Pokemon. She caught him in Hoenn after rescuing him from Team Rocket. In Make Way for Swampert, he wanted to rejoin Ray's team and Gabe gave him back to Ray. He evolved into a Swampert while training with Ray. History Mud was abandoned by his trainer like Fenna, Bulb, and Eve. He was terrified of being alone and often hid in a cave. One day he was being chased by some Grovyle and Treecko when Gabe rescued him. She protected him from the wild Pokemon. He was scared of Gabe and hid from her at first. Gabe saw his nametag and concluded that he belonged to someone. She took him to the address that was on his nametag and his previous trainer, Ray opened the door and saw that Gabe had his Pokemon. He refused to take Mud back and kept calling him a worthless Pokemon, a starter Pokemon he should never have chosen. Gabe argues with him telling him that Mud is not worthless and that he should be ashamed of what he did to Mud. Ray slammed the door telling Gabe that he never wanted to see that Mudkip again or he would hurt him. Mud shook in Gabe's hand and he jumped down hiding from Gabe scared of what Ray had threatened. Gabe tried to calm him down gently, but Mud kept shaking. Gabe knelt down and took him in her arms hugging him. He finally calmed down and Gabe was just about to ask him to join her team when Team Rocket snatched him and the teenage thieves told the young child what they were planning to do with Mud. Gabe was enraged to see that people saw Mud as a thing that earns them money and is worthless, not a living creature. She thinks of what Ray said and she feels even angrier. Gabe sends out Pik to help rescue Mud who was very scared. The cage that held Mud fell out of the Meowth balloon and Gabe caught the cage freeing Mud. Team Rocket demanded her to give Mud back and to also give them Pik. Gabe refused saying that they would never get hold of her Pokemon and had Pik use thunderbolt to send them blasting off. Mud felt unsure about joining Gabe's team, but Gabe told him she would never abandon him like Ray did. Mud shyly walked over to her and nodded wanting to join Gabe's team. Mud became a important part of Gabe's team helping her save Pokemon from Team Rocket and winning battles. One day when Gabe spoiled Skit, a female Skitty she had just caught, Mud felt unwanted and ran away. He ran into Team Rocket who captured him planning on taking him to the boss thinking that he would earn them a bargain. Gabe had followed Mud to comfort him when she saw Mud being taken away by Team Rocket. Gabe felt angry and she sent out Char to retrieve Mud. Gabe caught Mud in her arms and has Char use flamethrower to send Team Rocket blasting off. Gabe apologized to Mud saying that she would never abandon him and loved him very much no matter what. Mud jumped into Gabe's arms hugging her and in the process, Mud evolved into Marshtomp, a Pokemon that was proud to be on Gabe's team. When Team Rocket captured Char, Pik, Eve, and Chika, Gabe send out Mud to get them back. Team Rocket attempted to snatch Mud, but he escaped out of their grasp showing that he had become a stronger Pokemon than he was as a Mudkip. Gabe had Mud use water gun to free Char, Pik, Eve, and Chika and they landed safely on the ground. Gabe then had Pik use thunderbolt to send Team Rocket blasting off. Gabe thanked Mud for helping her save her Pokemon. He was sent back to Professor Oak's lab to take a rest. Later when his trainer, Gabrielle met up with Ray again, he revealed that he was wrong about mistreating Pokemon and revealed that he had changed. At first, Gabrielle didn't trust him, but after seeing her friends trust him, she changed her mind. During their stay in Gabe's home region, Kanto, Mud decided to join Ray's team again and Gabe gave him back to Mud as a gift. During his training with Ray, Mud evolved into a Swampert. Gabe revealed to Ray that Mud can Mega Evolve which made Ray very proud and he hugged Mud lovingly. Personality & Characteristics Because he was abandoned, Mud didn't trust humans at first and was scared of them. But when Gabe showed how much she cared for him and saved him from Team Rocket two times, Mud soon learned to trust humans again. Mud met his former trainer in ''Ray's Return. ''After seeing how much more powerful his Mudkip had got after evolving into Marshtomp, Ray attempted to call Mud back to his Poke Ball. But Mud refused to go with him and Ray threatened to beat him until he would come with him, Gabe defended Mud and had Pik use his thunderbolt on Ray who ran away scared for life of Pikachu, Mud thanked Gabe and decided to remain with her. After Ray had proven how much he had changed, Mud decided to rejoin Ray and Gabe give Mud back to Ray as a gift. Category:Male Pokemon Category:Ray's Pokemon Category:Gabe's Pokemon Category:Given to Ray Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Hoenn Starters Category:Gift Pokemon